What Can I Say?
by Icepath92
Summary: In this story, Booth and Bones are together. But one problem comes about, Booth gets drugged and Bones walks in on him in bed with another woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the 15th time he'd dialed the number in 3 days, she still wouldn't answer the phone to him, or open her door to him. He'd screwed up and he knew it, he wanted to fix it but he didn't know how.

He'd broken her trust for the second time now, and he hated himself for it. He looked at the picture of him and her, it was taken at the Jeffersonian annual party by her best friend Angela.

He let it ring until it went to her voice mail, just to hear her voice. He never left a message, he'd listen to the message before the beep then hung up. He got up and went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. It was his fourth one in a row and he was starting to feel a little drunk.

He heard a knock on his door, he got up and stumbled to answer it. Hoping and maybe even praying that it would be her. But when he opened the door it wasn't. it was Angela, coming to check on him again.

"Booth, you look like crap. Have you talked to her lately?" Angela asked as he let her in.

He shock his head no. Angela sighed and set the Chinese food on the table. He looked at her with tired eyes.

"Booth, you and I both know that she needs time to think. However, so do you. Time to clean up and we'll both head over to her place. I know she's locked herself up in her place as well. So go clean up, and we'll head over there after we eat okay?" Angela said, in a motherly tone.

"I let her down, Angela" He said, not moving from the couch. "I don't know how to fix this…" He said, running his left hand down his face. His right hand held the newly opened beer. Angela eyed the beer for a moment then grabbed it out of his hand and went to the kitchen to pour it down the drain.

"I know how you two can fix this. You two can start acting like two adults that love each other with everything you have!" Angela shouted at him, Making him flinch. He just nodded his head okay and went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Brennan heard the phone ring for the 15th time in 3 days, he always let it go to voice mail but never left a message. She was curled up in bed, with a glass of red wine.

He'd screwed up, she wanted to talk to him so bad, but after what he'd done there was no way she could ever look at him. Let alone kiss him. She loved him with everything she had in her. She'd given him her heart, if that was even possible to do.

She knew it was a minor mistake he'd made, a lapse in judgment. But she still hated him for it. He was the one man she'd trusted fully, the only man she could ever see herself married to.

But, then she caught him in bed with that… that other woman. What could she do, but leave?

She heard a knock at the door, but ignored it. She figured it was just Angela checking up on her.

"Sweetie! Open the door!" She heard her best friend call through the door. She shock her head, Angela always was pushy at times. After a moment Brennan realize Angela wasn't going to leave until she opened up the door, she climbed out of bed with her glass of wine and went to the door.

"Angela what do you want?" She asked unlocking the door. Before Angela could answer Brennan opened the door, to find Booth standing there with Angela.

"What is he doing here?" Brennan asked coldly. Angela sighed, she really was getting sick of this.

"Brennan if you shut that door, I promise you I will come down on both of you so hard you wont even know which end us up" Angela said, pushing the door open. Booth looked at Brennan, who looked at him.

"Now, Booth… Be a man! Brennan you listen to him." She said, turning to leave. "I'll be outside in the car waiting, if you don't come out of here within the next 10 minutes of me leaving for the car… then, I'll just assume that you two worked everything out" with that Angela walked away from the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What Can I say, Bones?" Booth said, standing in the doorway. Brennan stared at him for a moment.

"You could say that you love me. That you didn't mean to hurt me. That what happened… it was just a lapse in your judgment." She said, arms crossed. "And what are you waiting for? We don't want the neighbors to hear everything do we?"

Booth entered shutting the door behind him. Brennan walked over to her coffee table and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is a section of my book. I wrote when I was thinking of you… before your…" she stopped and handed him the paper.

He took it and read what it said "_what I feel for this man, isn't something I've ever felt for anyone else. He's been there for me all this time, all these years. He's the only man I can see spending the rest of my life with. I think what you call it is, love. What I'm trying to say is I love this man with all my heart_" Booth took a deep breath.

"Temperance… I do love you. Parker loves you. What happened was the biggest mistake in my life. I wish you could forgive me for what I did…" He said, grabbing something out of his back pocket. Brennan spotted him doing this, and started backing away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, softly.

"If that's a ring you better just put It back, because I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with you anymore." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Booth looked down for a moment at the black box in his hand. "Is this goodbye?" He asked stepping toward her. She didn't move, just stood there tears streaming down her face.

"We were both young when I first saw you…" She said, stepping toward him. "I thought you were a jerk. I didn't like you at all. After all these years… here we are…" She said, wiping away the tears.

"Temperance, I can't breathe without you…" He said pleadingly. He watched as the tears rolled down her face.

"I know" She said, stepping close to him. "But right now, I just need a little time… can you do that for me?" He nodded his head okay, and gently kissed her lips then backed away toward the door.

She watched as the door closed behind him, she then let herself break into pieces. She dropped to her knees and let out loud sobs.

* * *

"Sweetie its late, you've worked 2 days straight, hell you've even slept here and don't you even deny it" Angela said, pulling Brennan away from the bone room.

"Angela!" Brennan said, trying to pull away from her best friend. "Let me go!" She yelled, getting out of her friend grip. Angela looked at her friend with shock.

"He hasn't been in here for over a week! He hasn't called me ether! And its my fault!" She screamed and stormed off into her office. Angela stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do.

Without thinking twice she pulled out her phone and dialed Booth's cell phone. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Booth" He said answering his phone.

"Booth, She's breaking down, she misses you. You need to come down here and talk to her. If you don't you'll lose her forever" With that she hung up the phone and headed for her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bones?" Booth said softly, knocking on the office door. He could see that she was at her desk, typing away at her computer. She looked up hearing the familiar nickname.

"What do you want, Booth?" She asked softly. He waited a moment then entered the office. "Angela called you didn't she?" Brennan said, knowing her best friend to well.

"She did" He said, taking a seat on the couch. "I don't know how I ended up in bed with that other woman, Temperance. One minute I'm at founding fathers and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed with that other woman, and you standing in the doorway." Brennan looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I can't sleep, I haven't slept in weeks. I can't sleep because I miss you." Brennan said, looking at into the lab. He watched her closely, she was opening up a little bit to him.

"The only thing I can think is that I was drugged. You know wouldn't break your heart like that. I don't know who she was." He said as he stood up, and made his way slowly over to her desk.

"You broke my trust, for the second time. I left without telling you what it was that I went there to tell you that night." She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, it was the first time in a long time that their eyes met. Nether broke eye contact.

"What were you going to tell me?" He asked, leaning against her desk. She looked away and closed the file in front of her.

"It doesn't matter now." She said, standing up. She started to walk past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What was it?" He pushed the subject. She looked up at him, but said nothing for a moment.

"I think I can tell you since she doesn't seem willing to" Cam said, entering the office. They both looked at Cam, Brennan took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Booth let go of her arm and she made her way out the door past Cam.

"She's pregnant that's what doesn't seem to matter to her anymore." Cam said, leaning against the doorway and looked back at Brennan as she headed toward Angela's office.

* * *

It had taken her 5 years to realize she loved him, but she now remembers the night she walked in to find Booth naked, sleeping with another woman. She'd over reacted, she'd ran and damn did she feel bad for it. But it was her instinct.

To run, to just run away from her problems. She hated it when she closed herself up. She tried to listen to him. But the only thing she could think about was the unborn baby growing inside her, his baby. What had happened? Things were going so good, then he made that mistake.

He had made a point that he would never hurt her like that on purpose, maybe he was right. Maybe he was drugged, nobody but her knew she was going over there that night.

"Maybe someone was watching you, Brennan" She said to herself. If she was ever going to get past this with him she was going to have to talk to him, and really talk to him.

"That's it" She said, and picked up her cell phone. She went to her speed dial and hit his number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Bones, I'm so sorry" Were the first words she heard on the other end. She felt a lump in her throat.

"I know… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before." She said, hoping he'd understand. "Can you come to my apartment?" It seemed as though he'd been waiting for her to ask that.

"Yeah. I can be there in 20 minutes" He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting in my office, working on some paper work when my cell phone rang. I looked at who it was and answered it quickly.

"Bones, I'm so sorry" I said, not knowing if it would make things worse or not. It was silent on the other end for a moment before I heard the words I'd been hoping for.

"I know… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before" she said. I understood, she found it hard to trust anyone. It had taken awhile to get to truly trust me.

"Can you come to my apartment?" She asked. I answered without giving it second thought.

"Yeah. I can be there in 20 minutes" I said softly.

* * *

I heard the knock at my door, I'd been waiting for it for 20 minutes now. He was right, he got here in 20 minutes. I opened the door quickly, and there he stood. He gave me a soft smile as I moved to let him in.

"I wanted to tell you, Booth." She said, bluntly as he closed the door. She suddenly felt sick. _"its not a mistake letting him in, Brennan"_ she thought to herself. She paced the floor a moment, Before Booth pulled her into a hug. She missed this.

She missed his hugs, she missed his kisses, she missed his laugh, his smile. She miss everything about him. She plain and simply miss him.

"You were angry at me, Bones. I understand, its hard for you to trust people." He said, pulling back to look into her eyes. She couldn't hold the tears back. _"Damn hormones" _She thought to herself, as she wiped the tears away.

"I love you, I really do Seeley. But…" She said, but stopped when she felt the lump in her throat again.

"It's okay, Bones. Its okay to cry" He said, watching her walk across the room to the couch. He watched her for a moment, wondering if he should go over and sit with her.

"No, Booth. Its not okay. My hormones are off the charts. I can't keep the tears under control!" She yelled. He flinched for a moment.

"If you want me to leave, I can go. You called me. You asked me to come over here." He said, he was really getting sick of it. Why couldn't she just wake up.

"No… Don't leave" She said, standing up quickly. He let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He saw this and felt it was time he'd made things right.

He pulled out a little black box and walked over to her. "Open your eyes, Bones" He said, getting down on one knee. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him holding the black box and on one knee.

"I love you to much to let you leave me like this, Bones." He said, bluntly but softly. "And I know that you love me too." He said. He saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Yes" She said bluntly. He smiled and stood up, pulling her into his arms.

"You didn't let me finish" He said, with a laugh. She didn't say anything, just kissed him.

* * *

She hadn't been in work for two days. I was starting to worry about her. She wasn't answering her phone, she wasn't answering her door. But I know I could hear music playing inside the apartment.

I banged on the door. "Sweetie! Open up!" I yelled. I heard foot steps coming toward the door. I wasn't expecting to see him answer the door.

"Booth… is… everything okay?" I asked, with a smirk. I knew everything was _just_ perfect! My smirk turned into a wide smile as I saw Brennan come from the bedroom, she was wearing Booth dress shirt half way buttoned up.

"Angela. Is everything okay?" She asked, as if nothing had happened. I laughed at her, she was such a sneak they both were.

"It seems to be" I said. "I was worried because you weren't answering your phone. But I see why you wouldn't have wanted to. You were both a little busy" with that I turned to walk away.

"Angela" She called to me. I turned and looked at her. She was standing with one arm wrapped around Booth's waist.

"Yeah?" I asked softly. She looked up at Booth and smiled.

"I'm going to need you to take me shopping tomorrow." She said, smirking. I was puzzled why would she need me to take her shopping? What could she possibly need?

"What do you mean?" I asked. They both laughed.

"She said yes" Booth said, hinting. Not really wanting to say it, probably knowing she'd smack him. I finally got it.

"Oh my god sweetie! I'll be happy to take you shopping!" I squealed happily. They both laughed. After hugging them both I left with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"are you nervous, Sweetie?" Angela asked me, as I paced in the beach house. It was the big day, I had never thought I'd be pacing around in a wedding dress waiting to get married.

"Were you nervous when you almost got married to Hodgins?" I asked sarcasically. She smiled and nodded her head yes. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

I wore a strapless wedding dress that dragged the ground. I wore a matching necklace and earrings, and Angela had done up my hair in a half pony tail half braid. I heard a knock at the door, Angela went over to see who it was. she let the person on the other side of the door in the room.

I turned to see My father standing there with a proud smile on his face.

"You've gorwn up so fast, Temperance. You know that?" He said, giving me a hug. before I could answer, my father went on.

"Of course you know you've grown up. to be truthful I never thought I'd see the day that my baby girl would get married." I just smiled and turned to the mirror again.

"I have something for you. it was your mothers." He put a big white box on the counter a few feet away from me.. I turned to it and took a deep breath. "She told me that if she wasn't there for when you got married, for me to give this to you." he said, pulling the top off it. I pulled away the white paper to find a white vail.

"Your mother wanted you to wear it when you got married." He said, gently pulling it out of the box. It was as long as the dress itself was. I fought hard to not cry, due to the fact that it would mess up my make-up.

"Why don't you put it on?" He said, with a smile. with Angela's help I got it on without any problem. there was a soft knock at the door. This time it was Max that went to the door.

"Its time" I heard Cam say. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Ready?" Angela asked softly. I opened my eyes and nodded with a smile. "Okay then, lets go get you married" I chuckled and took my father's arm.

* * *

I stood at the alter waiting for her to come down the isle. I was so nervous I could barely stand there for much longer. Then the all to formilar tone at weddings started and she stood at the other end of the isle, with her father at her side.

I stood there, smiling as she started down the isle with her father. She was starting to show, which made her glow even more. I didn't understand why she needed make-up. she was gorgous without it as much as she was with it.

all the while I was thinking this her and her father made it down the isle and stood before me.

"You take care of my little girl, understand?" He said, in a protective fathery way. I nodded my head yes. we turned to face the pastor, as he had instructed hours earlier.

"We gather here today, to watch these two lovely people get married. If anybody has any objections speak up or forever hold your peace." The pastor said, it was the normal giberish. It took forever to set up the wedding and now, it would only take a short time to say our I do's.

"I understand that you have wrote your own vows" The pastor said. We both nodded. "Why don't you go first Seeley" she said softly, with a smile.

I pulled out the piece of paper which I had taken 3 days to write my vows down on. I opened the piece of paper.

"Temperance, I knew from the moment you. That I loved you, You disliked me. but over the years, you have come to know me. A little to well I'd say, But I think you know how much I love you. Our love is the moon, our love is the kingdom come, our love is the flame, our love is forever. I promise to protect you, even when you think you don't need protecting. I promise to be there when you are hurt and need comfort. I promise to simply love when, in every way, shape and form." He said, winking at her at the last part.

"I'll deal with you later" She mouthed to me. I chuckled. she didn't pull a piece of paper out.

"I didn't write down any vows. I saw no reason to. all I can say is I promise to love you and our child no matter what." her eyes were filled with so much love when she said this. The pastor looked at Booth and smirked.

"You may kiss the bride" He said with a nod. Booth pulled Brennan close and kissed her deeply. at that moment the bell rang out. the kiss lasted longer then the mistle toe kiss. when they pulled back she chuckled and took his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brennan awoke to a funny feeling, she sat up and looked around. Booth stirred for a moment, before sitting up.

"You okay, Bones?" He asked half asleep. She was 5 months pregnant now and she was starting to show pretty good.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She said, laying down. "I think the baby kicked me that's all" this was said with happiness.

"did you just say you think the baby kicked?" He said, now fully awake. She chuckled as he placed his hand on her belly.

"I think. I didn't say it was so" Booth looked over at her and smiled. "What?" She asked, feeling tired.

"Nothing" He said, looking at the alarm clock. "Its 2 in the morning. We have to get up at 4 hours." He said, laying down and closing his eyes. She just smiled as her suspicion was confirmed, it had been the baby.

* * *

"Hi, Sweetie" Angela said, as Brennan joined her, cam and Hodgins on the forensics platform. Brennan rested her left hand on her growing belly.

"Morning, Angela" Brennan said, with a smile. Cam looked up but said nothing, just went back to discussing whatever it was with Hodgins.

"Anything new in the life of Mr. And Mrs. Booth?" Angela asked with a smile. Brennan looked up at her for a moment.

"I kept my last name." Brennan said. "And baby Booth kicked me at 2 this morning." Angela danced happily. Brennan looked at her confused as to why Angela was dancing.

"Sweetie… something wrong?" Angela asked, seeing the look on Brennan's face. Brennan just smiled and shook her head.

"All is well, Angela. All is well" Brennan said. Angela just smiled and headed toward her office.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, It seems as though the baby is starting to drop." Dr. Samantha Willows said, looking at the ultrasound Machine. "When this occurs it usually means that you will deliver early." Brennan sighed, she as really getting sick of being told things she already knew.

"Dr. Willows, I hate to break it to you. But, she is one of the smartest women I know. What you are telling her, she already knows." Booth said, with a chuckle. Only to get a dirty look from both Brennan and the doctor. He looked at Brennan.

"What? I was just speaking what you were thinking" He said, giving her his best charm smile. Brennan was now 8 months pregnant and was about to be put on bed rest.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan. I want you on bed rest for the rest of you pregnancy. I strongly advise you do as I order you because I've known you long enough to know, you don't fallow orders" Dr. Willows said with a smile. "You can get dressed and go" with that she left.

Brennan dressed and Booth helped her out to the car. "I just want the baby out, now. My back hurts all the time, I'm tired all the time…" Brennan complained.

"And your hormonal as hell" Booth said under his breath as he went around to the driver side of the car.

* * *

"Booth, I don't feel right" Brennan said. It was 3 days after her doctors appointment. Booth looked over at her in alarm.

"What do you mean?" He asked, half starting to panic and half calm. She closed to her eyes. "Are you having pains?" this was said in panic mostly.

"I don't… feel like eating…" She said. "Normally, I want marshmallows… but I just don't fell like eating anything." Booth stared at her for a moment.

"You don't feel like eating?" He said, in surprise. "That's what you don't feel right about?" He asked, half joking. He looked back at the book he was reading, when he felt her take his hand. He smiled for a moment. Before he realized she was squeezing it.

"You are having pains, aren't you?" He said, in panic.

"Just get the damn bag" She said, as he helped her off the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Seeley… could you go get Sam?" Brennan called as she heard the apartment door close. The baby had just woken up and she was just taking some cookies out of the oven.

"Hey, little man." Booth said, entering the kitchen with the crying infant. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sam had been crying all day, and she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Bones" Booth said, pressing a kiss on her cheek. He noticed she hand her head hanging slightly. "Temperance, are you okay?" this got her to raise her head.

"I'm not a good mother am I?" She said, tearing up. He looked at her for a moment, and frowned.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked, swaying back and forth trying to calm the crying baby. She looked at their son.

"I'm talking about Sam. I can't get him to stop crying, I got him to go to sleep for a few hours, but once he wakes up he just starts crying again" at this point the tears had spilled over and running down her cheeks.

"Show me you can't get our son to stop crying. If you got him to go to sleep for a few hours then you got him to stop crying. Have you thought of what might be making him cry?" He said softly, handing her the baby.

"I feed him every few hours, he can't be hungry. I changed his diaper a little while ago… I don't know" She said. He thought for a moment. "did you try giving him a toy?" He asked, with a smile.

"I've just been so busy, between feeding him, changing him and writing my new book…I didn't think about if he wanted to play or not" She whipped away the tears with her free hand.

"I'll take him and let him play for a little while, you go back to whatever it is that you were doing" With that he, gave her a quick kiss and took the baby to the living room.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetie!" Angela said, entering the royal diner and sat down at the table with Brennan and Sam. "And hello to you too, Sam!" Angela cooed. Brennan smiled over at the baby, who was smiling at Angela and kicking his legs out.

"He is so cute, Sweetie" Angela said, playing with Sam's feet. Brennan just smiled, wordlessly. Angela looked at Brennan's plat of food, that had been virtually untouched.

"What's wrong, Bren?" Angela asked, softly. Brennan shock her head and looked out the window.

"I don't feel like I'm a very good mother, Angela" Brennan said with a sigh. Angela frowned at Brennan.

"Look at me, Brennan" Angela said. Brennan looked over at her and sighed. "You have to stop thinking like that, and you will feel like a good mother. Remember little Andy?" Brennan nodded and smiled. She looked at Sam for a moment.

The bell over the door dinged as Wendell came through the doors. Angela looked up and smiled, Wendell came over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan" He said, with a quick nod. "And little Sam" Angela laughed as Sam goo and gah gahed at Wendell.

"You wanted to see me, Angela" Wendell said, turning his attention back to Angela. She nodded her head yeah, and led him outside.

"Poor Wendell, he's going to have his heart broken by your aunt Angela" Brennan cooed at little Sam.

* * *

"Listen, Wendell. I don't want to hurt you, I know you care about me…" Angela thought it would be easier then this.

"Your breaking up with me. I get it, your still in love with Hodgins" Wendell said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't go to work every day, knowing that he's going to be there and then, going home with you." Angela said, looking down at the ground. "I don't blame you if you don't want to still be friends with me"

"We'll still be friends, Angela. It just wont be the same. Besides, you kissed me" Wendell said, then walked away. Angela let out a long sigh, then went back into the diner.

"I take it, that didn't go to well?" Brennan said, picking Sam up out of his carrier. Angela gave Brennan a soft smile.

"It went fine" Angela replied, sitting down. Sam reached out for Angela, with a little fuss. Angela took him with no problem and sat him on her lap, and looked down at the infant.

"He truly is a sweet baby, Bren. Your very lucky" Angela said, letting the infant grab a told of her finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angela stood on the forensics platform, she had just finished the sketch of a young woman and was showing it to Cam and Brennan. She looked over and saw Hodgins looking over some particulates.

"I'll get this into the system in a little bit. I need to go talk to Hodgins for a moment" Angela said, with a weak smile. Brennan dismissed Angela with a nod and smile.

"Hey, Hodgins. Do you got a minute?" Angela asked, walking over to his station. Hodgins looked up and nodded his head yes.

"Um, sure. What is it Angela?" Hodgins said, pulling off his gloves. Angela looked over at Wendell as he climbed the steps of the Forensics Platform, He didn't look back at her just ignored her and went with his work.

"I broke up with Wendell." Angela said bluntly looking back at Hodgins, who looked shocked by this.

"Why is that? You didn't trust him like you did with me?" Hodgins said, pretending to not want her back. Angela sighed.

"You and I both agreed we couldn't trust each other. So don't give me that crap." Angela said, turning to walk away. "You know where to find me when you want me back" with that she walked away toward her office.

* * *

"Angela isn't having any luck since she broke up with Wendell" Brennan said to Booth as they sat in his office, playing with their son on their lunch break.

"She'll figure out some way to get Hodgins back" Booth replied, watching Sam play with his ringed rattle. They heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was.

"I think I can help with that little problem of theirs" Sweets said entering the office. "It took long enough for you two to realize how you felt. Maybe a little to long but…" Booth have him a look that told him he'd best shut up about them two.

"This isn't about Bones and I. Its about Angela and Hodgins." Booth said, with a shake of his head. Sam let out a giggle and shook the rattle.

"He's right, Sweets. Its about Angela and Hodgins, not us" Brennan said, looking at her watch.

"I better get going. Did you want to keep Sam or did you want me to take him with me?" Brennan asked Booth as she stood up. Booth picked up Sam. "No, I'll have a little father/son time with Sam. I'll see you at home" Booth said, pressing a kiss onto Brennan's lips.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sweets" Brennan said, grabbing her bag. She gave Booth and Sam a kiss then left.

* * *

"Sweetie, I need your advice" Angela said rushing into Brennan's office.

Brennan looked up from her computer and sighed. Angela sat down in the chair closest door.

"What do you need my advice on?" Brennan asked, not really sure how she could help.

Angela rested her head in her hands for a moment.

"I need to know if I should try to get Hodgins back" Angela stated looking up. Brennan sighed and looked Angela in the eyes and replied bluntly.

"You two were stupid to have broke up…" Angela was stunned by this, she should have seen it coming. "So yes, go get Hodgins back. Because just as Seeley and I have realized, we're meant to be just as you and Hodgins are." Angela nodded her head and sat there for a moment.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Brennan asked bluntly. "Go, move it!" She hollered as Angela hurried out of the office. Brennan smirked to herself, shaking her head she went back to her work.

* * *

"Hodgins, can I talk to you in private?" Angela asked at the bottom of the stairs to the Forensics platform.

"One second, Angela" Hodgins said, picking something off a half decomposed body. Angela made a face, maybe it wasn't the best time to be talking to him about getting back together.

"Forget the private part." Angela said, forgetting Wendell was standing up there with Hodgins. "I love you, Jack Hodgins. I've loved you for like ever." Hodgins stopped, his back was to her. Wendell didn't look at her, he didn't look at Hodgins, he looked away from them both.

Angela let out a long sigh. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So you just flat out told her they were stupid to break up?" Booth said, grabbing the plats out of the cabinet and carrying them to the table.

"What else should I have done? I mean, I was only being blunt with her. Its what she wanted" Brennan replied, placing a bowl of salad on the table between them.

Booth just chuckled at her. She raised her eye brow at him.

"What is so funny?" She asked, moving close to him. Without replying he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Lets eat" He said, freeing her from his grasp. She just smiled and placed salad on both plats. They ate in silence for a little while, before Booth broke it.

"How about we get away, this weekend. Just you and me, Rebecca would love to watch Sam for us." Booth said, before realizing what he'd just done. She gave him a death like look.

"I hardly spend enough time with Sam as it is. If we go away for the weekend, then he'll be coming with us." She said, getting up from the table. "And, she doesn't need to be watching our son. Angela is willing to watch him when we need her to" with that, he heard a door slam.

"You moron…" He said to himself. He sat there by himself for a while, before cleaning up the food and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

"Angela, I can't just be saying I love you right out in the middle of the lab like that." Hodgins said, pacing her living room. "I wont say I don't love you back. Because I already told you I did once before." Angela sat on the couch, watching him pace back and forth.

"Sit down, Jack" Angela said, sick of him pacing back and forth. He stopped and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to say it. I already know it. After the whole pregnancy scare…" Angela said, gently squeezed his hand. "It made me realize, you were the one I was meant to be with." with that there was a knock at the door.

Angela stood up and went to the door, she used the peephole to see who it was.

"Hey, I just came to get what clothes I'd left here" Wendell said, not making eye contact. Angela nodded her head and let him in the apartment. Hodgins nodded his head at Wendell as he walked by him toward the bedroom.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

"She's adorable, Angela" Cam said, before leaving the room. Brennan stood in the doorway of Angela's hospital room. Sam ran into the room quickly.

"Auntie Angie, momma said you had a baby?" Sam asked excitedly. Angela chuckled and nodded. She had been in labor for 18 and a half hours before her newborn daughter decided she wanted to come out.

"Yeah, Sam you have a new baby cousin" Angela said, as Brennan finally went to stand at the foot of the bed. Sam looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Have you and Hodgins picked out a name for her yet?" Brennan asked softly. Angela looked down at the 3 hour old baby in her arms and smiled.

"Anna Marie Hodgins, is her name" She said looking up at Brennan. They both turned their heads to see Hodgins and Booth standing in the doorway along with a nurse.

"Daddy!" Sam said excitedly running up to Booth. Booth picked up his son and have him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey buddy, do you and your mom want to come home with me for dinner?" Booth asked, stepping over to stand by Brennan at the end of the bed as Hodgins made his wave over to the side of the bed to look down on his daughter.

"She looks like you, babe" Hodgins said smiling over at Angela. Booth nodded his head toward the door, indicating that it was time to leave.

THE END

(Might be another one)


End file.
